Sriti Jha
Sriti Jha (born 26 February 1986) is an Indian television actress best known for her roles as Suhani in Shaurya and Suhani , Pragya Arora in Kumkum Bhagya , and Ganga in Balika Vadhu. Sriti Jha made her television debut in Dhoom Machaao Dhoom (DMD) on Disney Channel Ind ia. She played the shy and superstitious Malini Sharma who was part of the all-girl musical group in school called the Pink Band. Her stint on DMD coupled with her innocent girl-next-door looks led her to being cast as the lead in the romantic drama Jiya Jale on9X channel as Sunaina. The show was short-lived but she was soon signed on to a new show Angad which unfortunately never took off. She was next seen on Imagine TV’s Jyoti in which she played the parallel lead as Jyoti’s sister Sudha.4 The role was something of a breakthrough for Jha as she won wide praise playing a character with split personality disorder. She handled the roles of the timid and fearful Sudha and the bold and glamourous Devika with equal panache. At the same time she was also signed on to play the main lead in Star Plus’s fantasy show Shaurya Aur Suhani as Princess Suhani. Since both Jyoti and Shaurya Aur Suhani were helmed by Sphere Origins she was able to work simultaneously on both shows. Shaurya Aur Suhani came to a quick end and her track in Jyoti came to a close soon after which she joined Imagine TV’s next Rakt Sambandh as main lead. In this show she played the role of Sandhya a blind girl who finds herself married under suspicious circumstances. Even in this role she won acclaim as the helpless blind girl who goes on to take revenge on her husband’s family once she gets her eyesight back in the guise of tapori Vrinda. After Rakt Sambandh ended she was chosen to star in one of the first shows on brand new channel Life OK (part of the Star network) called Dil Se Di Dua... Saubhagyavati Bhava? This show was based on the issue of Domestic Violence and it was her role as the tortured wife Jhanvi which gained her the maximum popularity in her career so far. Her chemistry both with Karanvir Bohra who played her abusive husband as well as Harshad Chopra who played her savior and love interest was widely appreciated and has generated a huge fan following. However, she decided to leave the show in November, due to the butchering of the show's theme and social message. She soon joined Colors TV’s long running show Balika Vadhu as parallel lead, Ganga, a rustic, illiterate young mother of a one year old son and victim of Child Marriage who runs away from her abusive husband and in-laws.In November she left the show owing to lack of character growth. In January 2014, she signed on to play the main lead, Pragya Arora, in the new Balaji Telefilms show Kumkum Bhagya which started on 15th April on Zee TV. Shows she has played roles in are -